


Taste Buds

by wakawaka



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, No Smut, essentially soulmates can taste whatever their soulmate is eating, making it M just in case, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakawaka/pseuds/wakawaka
Summary: Byleth just loves food. Edelgard has her likes and dislikes, but she really can't stand the excessive amount of food her soulmate eats.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Taste Buds

Edelgard wonders what kind of soulmate she has. The incessant variety of foods that she tastes on a daily basis drives her crazy. Somewhere in her first semester at university, her soulmate, known from the beginning to be a glutton, exponentially increased their food intake. From the familiar greasy textures of Macca's burgers, to the vanilla custard tarts, to chive dumplings, did her soulmate never stop eating? A pig of a character clearly, consuming all with no discrimination. The other day she had tasted burnt eggs, bland but slimy textures coating her lips and a distinctly bitter raw onion. The next day, she was faced with fried chicken, the skin delightfully flavourful, fresh prawns, king crab, some sort of beef broth and three different types of cake. 

Asking for her friends' assistance proves to be futile, their experiences ill equipping her for means of revenge. After all, none had to deal with a ravenous bottomless iron stomach for a soulmate.

Hubert tells her his soulmate is bland, disgustingly a sweet tooth, and he retaliates with excessive amounts of coffee. She loves him like a brother, but Edelgard's patience has begun to run short. Regardless, Edelgard ponders this anecdote, devises her own revenge - however how would one get back at an individual who did not care what passed through their mouth?

"Eat pussy?" jokes Dorothea. Edelgard raises her eyebrows, and refers to the occasional taste of vaginal secretion she experiences. She ignores Sylvain waggling his eyebrows. Licking her lips, she realises it is one of the bubble tea franchise's drinks (sun crystals?) today.

"Suck a dick," Sylvain laughs. This study date provides Edelgard a new perception of the campus's resident fuckboy, and besides being Dorothea's current entertainment schedule, he's intelligent. Somehow this annoys Edelgard even more.

"Find a better friend," Edelgard directs at Dorothea, ignoring Sylvain's fake outrage.

* * *

As she shares a similar class schedule for that semester as Ferdinand, they often travel together. On one of these weekly commutes, Ferdinand tells her he counteracts the taste of foul piss water that is this country's coffee with the most delightful teas and desserts the local bakery has to offer. Edelgard asks if he found his soulmate yet.

"Not yet!" Ferdinand smiles, before his eyebrows drop down, pinching his face together, "Though I'm not sure, if I would like to intimately know someone who constantly drinks that foul drink on the daily. Imagine kissing them!" He shudders.

Edelgard thinks about the extent of her friends' idiocy a lot.

* * *

The class she shares with Ferdinand is a core elective, content rather shallow and groupwork galore. Thankfully her soulmate never eats during this period of time. The idea of her stomach grumbling, craving whatever fantastical food or dry heaving from a disgusting monstrosity during class, would frankly suck.

Mayhaps, her soulmate is in class themselves, mayhaps they were in her class. The thought of being so close was exciting, But long dashed by none of the snacks in class making their way to ghost her lips. The tutor, a fourth year engineering student who looks like she had gone a harsh break up with Lady Sleep, lumbers her way to the group table, marking attendance. For all her flaws as a tutor, she ensures that all students are marked according to their participation in class.

That was one thing agreeable about Byleth Eisner, despite all her sloppiness - it was her ability to judge fairly. Edelgard knows she stands out, her constant questioning of the content and excellent preparation makes her the golden girl in all the education staff’s eyes. While she doesn’t get special treatment, Byleth ensures that she gets the marks she is due. 

Second tutorial in the term, and Byleth Eisner nicknames Ferdinand and Edelgard as the loud ones, the only one who responds to her droll questions on the table. This continues, and slowly out of fear - Edelgard’s group members have slowly been picking up the slack. Only a tiny bit.

“I see this table will have some discussion today,” Referring to Ferdinand’s absence the previous week, and Edelgard being the carry of the table. With crumbs down her shirt, and a couple of food stains on her sleeves tells Edelgard she needs to focus  _ on the eyes _ because this woman clearly works out, the forearms toned, the sleeves conforming to upper arm muscle.

The question is, how does one get stains on their armpits, why they were extending over her  _ breasts- _

* * *

"You know, you took a real dent in my wallet over the past year." The first thing Byleth says when they finally sit down to talk. A smile forms at the very edges of Byleth's lips. Edelgard's heart freezes, and feels light-headed at the way Byleth's eyes crinkle into a smile. It takes 8 weeks to find out her tutor was her soulmate along. 8 weeks, because in the middle of class - Byleth decides it is an excellent idea to pull a wicked wing out of her hoodie pockets and snack in the middle of class. Edelgard takes her new lip tint out and slathers her lips, internally apologising to her lips for the dry torture. Byleth winces, midway wing and makes eye contact with Edelgard. They meet after class, kiss, and they decide to take things slow. 

The excessive amount of eating decreases proportionally by half, and Byleth sends periodic greetings, asking if Edelgard ate. Most likely the constant eating was a search for her, Edelgard theorises. Something still nags at her, and she realises, licking her lips, pulling on her peeling skin. Edelgard asks Byleth after two months. 

"Were you dating someone?"

Their legs intertwined, Byleth was writing test programs when she looks up, her glasses drooping off the edge of her nose.

"You mean before we met?"

"Yeah."

Byleth hums, citing the negative. They were in a weird limbo, the grey area of tutor and student preventing any public displays, and hampering any private ones for that matter. Things gets heated sometimes, but they were still hesitant.

"Did you still sleep with others…?" Edelgard presses on, and Byleth whips off her glasses. Edelgard doesn't mind the dating and intimacy with others before soulmates, she told Byleth so. The issue is she does not know what they are, not yet fully fledged partners yet too intimate and passionate for platonic soulmates. That taste, almost tasteless, salty and that texture lingers and, Edelgard knows what it is and she wants to know why.

"Edelgard, what are you saying?" Byleth's eyebrows furrow, her fingers fiddling with her glasses.

Edelgard feels her scalp flush red, burning her ears. She remembers Dorothea's age old advice, "Be honest" and takes it to heart. "I taste...discharge sometimes..still for long periods of time…" 

Byleth surprisingly flushes, and laughter bubbles at the back of her throat. She doesn't know if she wants to cry and admit, or laugh at Edelgard's wording.

Clearing her throat, Byleth straightens herself.

"I can eat myself out." 

Edelgard does not know what to do with this knowledge.

Okay, maybe she does, but she is definitely not ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially Edelgard in her workaholic life forgets to eat what with university and work, so Byleth increases her food intake to encourage her soulmate to eat more. 
> 
> also yeh headcanon, byleth can and will eat herself out idk how shes a powerful woman what can i say
> 
> Real talk tho, in this soulmate au, your soulmate would know everytime u eat someone out


End file.
